cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Chronojet Dragon
Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon (December 2014 Issue) It is one of the unidentified beings that "Altmile" encountered in the ruins. It can create door-like device in any space it wishes, summon warriors that look like its comrades, and initiate "Stride" at will. From its armament unseen before and the fact that it possesses mysterious powers, it is expected not to be an inhabitant of this planet... Monthly Bushiroad (January 2015 Issue) It is a member of "Gear Chronicle", the unidentified beings able to manipulate time and space. It stands as the leader of the force detached to restore the spacetime of Cray. It plays a key role in restoring spacetimes in many worlds along with his direct subordinates, and it is one of the few high-ranked beings still active. It takes this incident (Interdimensional Crosstalk) seriously because the incident was caused by one of his subordinate's fault, and it suppressed its own power to a level that would not pose harm to spacetime of Cray, resulting in its current form. Given that it can still control "Stride" and generate Gates in this suppressed form, its true power is unmeasurable. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (November 2014 Issue) Controller of Stride "We'll start. Izaya!" Most undiscovered lands of planet Cray are located in Dark Zone. Many ancient technologies and treasure vaults can be found in this nation. Nonetheless.... "Hey, Rigil. You too, come here quickly." "I have no interest in gravedigging. Hadar, after all you..." "Senior Rigil! Let's finish it quick, then smash it clear!" "If you help it straight, it will end soon." "...I will lend you a hand. Thank me." Even structures that would have been treated as cultural heritages in other nations are nothing more than prey for gravediggers in this nation without laws. "...This is, eerie." "There are cogs surrounding it...is it a gear?" "I've neeever seen gears this laaarge." "Alright. I feel no mana within it. Let's go to the next quickly---" But, as the term "undiscovered lands" denote, it is a secret realm where none have treaded upon. One must consider all possible dangers when entering such places. "Kk! What's happening!?" "It suddenly started glowing!" "Izaya, Rigil, fall back! My intuition- This thing is, dangerous!" The three gravediggers ran away, leaving the huge gear behind. Perhaps as a result of swift determination, nothing stranger occured. However, the fleeing trio couldn't notice that someone's eyes were glowing in the light emitted by the gear. (Pla...Cray...Cosmic Calendar is...Year...Stability Level...C...Requires Attention...Chro...) From that day onward, no one on Cray could foretell that the ruin would become the center of the incident. ---- Present day. The time which is long enough for generations to pass is merely trivial to the ruins, changing the ruins only slightly by the addition of lichen. "Greetings, chosen warrior from the Sanctuary. I am Uluru, one who speaks for the master, Lord Chrono Jet Dragon." The voice of "Uluru", lowering her head, was mismatchingly cold with regard to the lichen-covered ruins. "Chosen warrior...can you explain it one by one, please?" Comparatively, the voice of "Altmile" was filled with doubts. Of course he would. Because he was separated from his comrades and dragged to this strange place. "As you said. We induce you to this place to confirm if you are suitable to know it." Uluru nodded her head, like she had already known what "Altmile" would say. "I shall tell you. About 'Gear Chronicle'. About everything the incident occurs in this world." ---- "That's it." "Haa---Gear Chronicle." In the training grounds of United Sanctuary's capital. Aside the training knights are two men, chatting while walking. "And Altmile. Y'er strong, y'er clever, y've got guts." After encountering "Gear Chronicle", Altmile followed Uluru's instructions, and left the ruins by stepping into the mist. By so, the broadly-covering mist disappeared, and he converged with his comrades waiting outside. "But...y' explain poorly." After that, many members of the expedition stayed at the border town for defense, while Altmile and several members returned to the capital to report this occurrence. "The keypoint's something like this? Those guys came to Cray to mend the distorted spacetime, didn't they? Stride hit there, and they simply couldn't even dream of it." "If Stride occurs when they're mending the stuff, everything's screwed up, so th' gonna teach the good kids how to control Stride first." "And, y' caused the first Stride, so y're chosen as this nation's rep. They come to the capital to teach you, and the're gonna drop in to say hello to the king." After Altmile reported to the superiors, he found "Susanoo" as the temporary swordsmanship mentor. As Susanoo was trusted heavily by the Grandmaster of the Order, Altmile found it suitable to tell Susanoo the story, and it came to now. "Exactly." "Exactly...Nah! That's something finish-able in three minutes, and you use ONE DEADLY HOUR to say it!" "My apologies. I haven't cleared my mind yet, and I was thinking from what I should speak of." "Fine, that's it. Bein' matter-of-fact's also your forte. Yet..." As if sensing something, Susanoo turned his face from Altmile and headed the front. "They're so intense. Wha, it's good if they make things really fun." ---- Let's turn back to several days after Altmile left the ruins. "That guy's one of the representatives. How do you think, Burnham?" "Hmm, let's see. Isn't he somehow not reliable enough though? He's nothing more than a good-looking greenhorn. Just for that look." "You're simply jealous because he looks cooler than you." "I'm not jealous. Silence, Tauge!" In the site of ruins, the young boys wearing strange equipment were chatting. They were members who had watched the talk between Altmile and Chrono Jet Dragon through the Gates in the residence. "Burnham, please keep your voice low. You are in front of the master." "Oh, so scary. If I oppose Madame Uluru, she will fly to..." Suddenly, a brilliantly reflecting blade stood aside the neck of Burnham. Burnham was shocked without even screaming a sound. "H, hi, Madame Elul. You have returned." "Any last words?" "W, w, w, wait! I am not insulting Madame Uluru..." "Elul, stop it." As Uluru spoke it clearly, Elul lowered her sword and stood near Uluru. As Amber was about to tease Burnham, Elul gave him a hard look. Amber was just as shocked as Burnham was. "Then, I will hear your reports later. First, I will speak the words of Master." "From now on, Master and I will tell Sir Altmile, the first representative, about the miracle---everything about Stride." "Chrono Jet Dragon", standing still behind Uluru, moved his hand horizontally. From that, magical circles appeared, and formed the Gate glowing with seven colours. "Every one of you will search and select the representatives around the world, just as you have done before." "Should Stride occur, please pay special attention to the surroundings." "And, as a consequence of Stride, the distortion of spacetime progresses, so it is more likely for high-ranked beings to emerge." "In case you sense danger, leave the place immediately and report to me." As the enormous magic circle continued to enlarge, "In which case, I wish you a good fight." It engulfed the duo and vanished. ---- "You are, Uluru..." Altmile was surprised by Uluru's sudden appearance. Uluru smiled to the surprised knight, and just like their previous encounter, she lowered her head politely. "Long time no see, Sir Altmile. And this mister is..." "Hi, pretty girl. I am a god of this nation. It's fine to revere me." "I know you, Lord Susanoo. For several of your acts are found on scripts." "Wow, I'm more famous than I thought." "Then, I shall come before His Majesty..." She stopped suddenly. "...What is happening, Master?" From the expression of Uluru, Susanoo noticed. That she was communicating with her comrades with methods he didn't know. "What's happened?" Uluru replied Susanoo's question with a shocking answer, yet her voice was still too calm. "In Dragon Empire, Stride just occurred on an unheard scale. Several square-kilometres of earth was scorched to ashes." "What!?" The continuation of horrifying news restrained Altmile from speaking. Contrastingly, Susanoo calmed down asked the lady again. "And, what'll your guys do?" To that simplest question. "There is no need to worry." She linked it with a short answer. "For our master has headed over there." ---- In the eastern lands of Dragon Empire, there "had been" gorgeous mountains and a beautiful view. Just several minutes ago. "Prosperity to those who follow my will. The inferno of judgement to those who oppose me!" Mountains, forests, villages, all the surroundings on the land were burning insanely. Lightened by the flame was a red dragon with an elongated body comparable to great rivers. "I am the Flame Emperor! I am the Dragon King! The primodial flame, Root Flare is here!" Yet in this space surrounded by ferocious blazes, there was a place where flame couldn't touch. The fire evaded the gear-like magic circle. No, the fire was evading the peculiar dragon flying in front of the magic circle. "What art thou?" The red dragon spoke to the peculiar dragon, who stood short before the enormous Root Flare. Instead of words, the peculiar dragon looked at Root Flare and moved his hand. And at that moment, the view changed in a sudden. The flame extinguished, the forest returned verdant green, and the mountains stood still---that was the original form of this land. "What art thou hath done...?" The red dragon couldn't hide his surprise, and tried to ensnare the peculiar dragon. But at that moment, the magic circle appeared again, and this time, it was large enough to cover the red dragon. "I have reverted the time of this land to several minutes ago." The sound was emitted from nowhere except behind the magic circle on the back of the peculiar dragon. Then a gargantuan dragon appeared with a form comparable to the red dragon. "You have remarkable strength. Even I, 'Chronoscommand', cannot defeat you without suffering." The mysterious gargantuan dragon---"Chronoscommand Dragon" performed a hand seal, and the red dragon's body was covered by belt-like magic formation that seemed to bind the dragon. "This is why, I will do this." As Chronoscommand held his hand tight, the magic formation vanished with the red dragon. After witnessing this, the peculiar dragon spoke nothing but to perform hand seals. "Those summoned from unstable Gates can be banished by us in this way. But, if the Gates were stabilized, that would become impossible." Behind them, the Gate opened, and the huge body of Chronoscommand disintegrated, emitting light. "Remember it clearly. You, and I, are not omnipotent beings." As the body faded away totally, the Gate closed and the magic circle shrunk to nothing. The peculiar dragon---Chrono Jet Dragon---then disappeared into the Gate he opened. The curtain of the new era has opened. Seams of the new world have been opened. As the seams come apart, war would come to Cray once more. Category:Lores